When Will I Say I Love You?
by NatW
Summary: One year and five months later after the trio graduate. They all seperate and go their own way. When Hermione goes to reunite with Ron and Harry she finds her old love senses coming to her head. She loves Ron. but...she says to herself...When will I say I
1. Default Chapter

Title:When Will I Say I Love You?

Author:Nathalie Wilson

Email: add me to your MSN Messenger for instant updates.

This story will be like a script.

This story takes place when a year and 5 months after the trio graduate from Hogwarts. Harry and Ron work for Ministry of Magic. Hermione is now taking S.P.E.W. to publicity terms. Ron and Harry are roomates in their apartment. Hermione lives in a beach house her parents bought for her.Now lets start this off from what Hermione was doing 7am in the morning...

Hermione is up making a cup of tea and sits on her couch.

Hermione(sighing): Such a boring day.

She started to day dream on her old years at Hogwarts. She hasn't seen Ron and Harry in a while. It seemed they all went their separate ways, except for Ron and Harry.A crazy idea bloomed in Hermione's head. She jumped up and ran into her room and packed up her luggage. If you can guess what she is thinking then you're a mind reader...she was going to go visit her old friends in Britain.

Hermione(rushing): Urgh where is my floo powder?

She finds it and grabs it. Hermione paces to her fireplace stands in and throws floo powder down saying, "LEAKY CAULDRON!"She soon zoomed in and got a room. Hermione walked around Diagon Alley and saw Fred and George's joke shop and walked in.

Fred: Welcome ma'am...wait a second don't I know you?

George:She looks familiar but different...her hair is straight but don't we know her Fred?

Fred:Yeah, excuse us ma'am do you go by the name Hermione Granger?

Hermione: Ahem here's a hint. "I am going to tell Dumbledore what you two are doing!"

Fred and George: Hermione!

Ron bustles to the front from the back

Ron:Hermione?

Hermione:Oh my god! Ron is that you?

Ron:Yeah it is so good to see you!

Hermione: Your hair? It's...it's...longer!

Ron:I know.

Hermione hugged Ron tightly.

Ron:Wow I missed you too but I can not breath.

Hermione(letting go):Sorry, where's Harry?

Ron:At Flourish and Blotts I think he wanted a book on quiddich. He misses the sport so much...I do too of course.

Hermione(lauging): I bet you two would. So how is life?

Ron:Good I work at the Ministry and I lecture these two (eyeing Fred and George) about selling stuff they have not tested completely yet!

Hermione: Sounds like Fred and George being...

Hermione and Ron together: Fred and George. Lol

Ron:Want to come in the back?

Hermione:Sure

They walk to the back where Ron and Harry spent their time joking around after work.

Ron:This is my fun place after work...you know the ministry can get a bit...tiring. Hermione I hear your taking up S.P.E.W. to world wide publicity.

Hermione: Yes it's about time I have made that group a sensation.

Ron: Well I did donate some money for that offer last week.

Hermione:Thanks for generous mind Ron.

Ron laughed. Anyone could tell he missed Hermione by the way he was goggling at her

Ron: Your welcome...what have you done to your hair?

Hermione:Made it straighter and softer. My bushy hair just wasn't cutting me out to well.

Ron: My long red hair is right above my shoulders.

Hermione: Typical old Ron.

They both smiled. Harry walked in and saw the brown headed young woman in a seat and look suspicously.

Harry: Is that...Hermione Granger?

Hermione:Harry!

Harry: Where have you been?

Hermione: I've been doing my life.

They hugged and let go.

Harry: So like Hermione. I know loads about you. You work for S.P.E.W. and in an article it said you live a...pint house? Is that correct?

Hermione:It is a beach house honestly the witch reporter didn't seem to get quite what I was saying.

Harry: It's so good to see you. You two won't believe who I saw in Flourish and Blotts.

It was just like old days the trio talking and just being friends. The Ron and Hermione tensions were definitely up.

Ron and Hermione: Who?

Harry: Draco Malfoy!

Hermione: Oh no that old prat?

Ron: The bouncing ferret is around?

Hermione and Harry laughed.

Harry: Yeah he was all like, "Potter what are you doing here? I can not believe I ran into you out of all people, you! Bloody old you!" I reckoned he was gonna come trotting behind me threatening me.But even though he still seems mean he has changed a bit.

Hermione: Where are going with this Harry?

Ron:Definitely not to "friendingly with Draco".

Hermione:Long as Malfoy doesn't come sniffing around here.

The shop door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in.

Fred:What are you doing here?

George:Maybe he came for ferret tofffees.

Fred:Yeah!

The trio walked up to the front.

Harry: Malfoy what you doing here?

Ron:Oh no he's here.

Hermione:Malfoy?

Draco:Bushy Granger? That's you? What happened to you, you changed too much.

Hermione: Obviously you seem to be in direct and insufferable.

Draco: I take the "changed" part back then.

Hermione snorted.

Ron:Malfoy what you want? If you wanna talk about that damned ministry issue with that kid who turnt into a pig at Hogwarts. Then thats our problem!

Draco: I do not give a good darn truffle about what happened to my cousin! I only came to see you guys, just a little reunion.

I will write more later...I hope you enjoyed the story! Reviews please and the negative comments I already know this story does suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: when will u say u love me?

Okay I finally am writing Chapter 2.

Starting off from the Malfoy conversation.

Hermione was looking stunned yet stern. Malfoy pointed his nose in the ait at her tension. Ron was so angry red that he could cause a fire on his head. Harry was suprised. Suddenly some one spoke.

Hermione: Well,uh, hi Malfoy.

Draco:Can you please call me Draco for once?

Harry: Heh, sure...

Ron snorted.

Draco: I know I have changed a bit. Okay I have changed completely I have my own mansion. My father is dead. My cousin I hated him terribly! I wanted to apologize for what I did when we were children. Will you forgive me.

The trio was so shocked they were stunned. Nor Ron, Harry, or Hermione could believe that Draco Malfoy just apologized to them after all these years.

Ron: Bloody hell. Y..y..y..you a-ap-apolog-gized. Its...

Hermione: Unexpected.

Harry: Yes very. Draco we can forgive you doesnt mean we are gonna be friends with you just yet, okay?

Draco: Fine by me. Also nice to see you around Hermione.

Hermione: You too.

Draco Malfoy left out the door. Fred and George bust out yelling.

Fred: THE BLOKE APOLOGIZED!

George: IT'S A MIRACLE!

Ron: Whew that was...struckming my brain terribly.

Harry: So you two wanna go hang out at the Leaky Cauldron or at the apartment.

Ron and Hermione:Apartment!

Harry: Sure.

The trio apparated to the apartment. When they arrived Hermione was awing at how big it was.

Hermione:Wow.

Ron: Yeah best place we got mate. Better than that last one!

Harry: Yeah sure.

They all sat down at the table.

Harry: So Hermione any love in your life?

Hermione: No, I have been single and not reallyh a big fan of the whole relationship part. I am very busy and stuff. I'm even gonna quit S.P.E.W.

Ron:But your one of the Top 10 Most Famous Witches in the wizarding world!

Harry: Yeah, won't your company people lose their job. People love your work.

Hermione: I will have Tiffany take care of that.

Harry and Ron: Tiffany?

Hermione:She is the second ruler of S.P.E.W. She said she will take over. It will still be company only I wont be there.

Harry: Then where will you be?

Ron:Yeah I mean you cant sit on your arse all day!

Hermione: A wizarding modeling agency. Apparently they say I have the body and looks for it. I always wanted to model!

Ron wasnt suprised. She did have a nice figure. She had curves likes body, perfect waist line and a stunning face. Her hair was even straight and long stopping 4 inches down her shoulder.

Ron:They are very truthful.

Hermione:Why thanks Ron.

Harry:Well you will do good.

Hermione: I know I will. I can pay off loads of bills for my pint house.

Ron:Amazing and good luck.

They all smiled. Harry watched as Ron took out Exploding Snap from his pocket.They both smiled and looked over at Hermione who was smiling too. They began to play and played for like 2 hours straight.

Hermione:Man that was fun!

Ron:Brilliant! I want anotehr round.

Hermione looked at her watched and grabbed her bag.

Ron:What is it?

Harry:Your leaving already?

Hermione: I gotta go, something with a interview with the modeling agency. Wish me good luck.

She hugged them both and she left.

Ron:Bye my lovely...

Harry:Your lovely what?

Ron:Er...nothing! Let's go by mum she'll be worried sick.

Harry:Riight

Well thats end of chapter 2.


End file.
